Massage Me
by Yumiru-sama
Summary: Ymir cleverly managed to hurt her back in a failed attempt to impress a girl but is shocked when the pretty blonde girl she has seen around offers her a massage. Smut without much plot, let's be honest here. [yumikuri] [mention of mikasa x sasha]


**I've hit a bit of writer's block with my other story, I Hate Everything But You, but don't worry I'll sort that out in a few days hopefully. I feel like writing shameless porn might help slightly so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Lugging her unnecessarily heavy bag over her shoulder, Ymir slumped down at a free table in the gym café and stretched her arms across the table, moaning blissfully at the temporary relief in her back.<p>

It was her day off work so she decided to hit the gym after realising her membership had been neglected for at least a month. She loved her job as a mechanic and the pay wasn't bad either but recently she had been feeling the strain her back. It didn't help that her attempt to impress a pretty girl called Sasha back fired terribly last week. She had come into the garage to get her car fixed and Ymir would have bet her house that she was flirting with her. The over the top giggling, running her finger over Ymir's arm to marvel at how dirty she was, oh and not forgetting having her muscular arms ogled and accompanied by "I like strong women".

Thinking she was about to score with this gorgeous brunette, Ymir decided to show off by lifting a heavy car part using only one arm. Before Sasha had the chance to swoon, Ymir's back gave way and she ended up in a crumpled mess on the floor moaning in agony. Any chance of being nursed by this pretty lady crumbled away before Ymir's eyes as Sasha's fucking girlfriend walked in to see why she was taking so long. The scary dark haired woman, who seemed to be called Mikasa, grabbed Sasha by the hand and led her away as Ymir tended to her back and loss of dignity. It was a total mess.

A week later, her back was almost better but she thought using the running machines may help a little. The gym was very modern and had everything she needed. Also the café was very decent and had plenty of choice. She had opted for a piping hot panini and a bottle of apple juice. As she bit into the snack, Ymir realised she hadn't seen the pretty blonde here today. When she was more in the habit of visiting the gym regularly, Ymir had noticed a short girl who usually occupied the cross trainers. She was completely gorgeous with her silky blonde hair and large blue eyes, and completely out of Ymir's league but that didn't stop her staring. Once she decided to develop an annoying crush on the girl, she realised she lived fairly nearby and saw her in local shops occasionally.

After burning her tongue, Ymir left her panini and leaned back her chair until it cooled, eyes surveying the seating area. Her eyes widened as she spotted the blonde girl she had just been thinking about; he collected her sandwiches and searched for a free table. The café was unusually full so the girl wandered around for a few minutes before walking this way. She was probably heading for the door behind Ymir.

She almost choked on her juice as the pretty blonde girl stopped at Ymir's table and began to talk. "Hi, excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?"

Even her voice was angelic. The brunette blinked in surprise a few times before she realised she should definitely answer and not just stare with her jaw hanging like a creep.

"Uhh, yeah no problem,"

As the blonde took her seat in front, Ymir began hastily chewing on her panini and tried her best not to continue staring.

_I should talk to her. It wouldn't be weird to just ask her name, right? I could just say I see her around. Yeah, this is a really good opportunity. _

However she stayed silent, willing the words to escape her mouth but they refused. She was eternally grateful and taken aback once the other girl broke the silence and initiated conversation.

"So, what's your name? I see you around sometimes," the way she just confidently spoke and looked Ymir in the eye while smiling was mesmerising.

"Um, Ymir. How about you?"

"Oh that's an unusual name but I like it. I'm Christa, it's nice to meet you!"

Did she realise how cute she was and enjoyed entrancing strangers? She seemed fairly innocent but you never know.

"Yeah you too. I've seen you around as well,"

Christa was insanely talkative and didn't seem to be disencouraged from Ymir's gruff and less enthusiastic replies. She learnt that Christa was 24, came to the gym every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday without fail, and she also seemed a bit obsessed with her cat. Ymir herself was 25 so she was relieved that the blonde girl she had been eying up wasn't in fact 16 or something.

"Also, I hope you don't mind me being nosy but are you okay? You're slouched forward,"

_You've been nosy for the past ten minutes_, Ymir thought trying not to smirk.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. I just kind of hurt my back a week ago," the brunette responded as if it was no big deal, noticing the obvious concern in her new friend's ocean blue eyes, "it's almost better but carrying this stupid bag around doesn't help, y'know?"

Christa stared at Ymir and hummed thoughtfully. The brunette raised her eyebrow in question and she explained.

"I was just thinking, I understand if you say no, but I'm a masseuse and I think I could maybe help your back with a massage?"

Was this real life? It had to be a wonderful dream and surely Ymir would wake up very soon with the bitter disappointment it wasn't real. There was no way in hell that this gorgeous girl would just offer her a massage like this?

"Are you serious?" Ymir asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I do it for a job so I know what I'm doing," she sounded a lot more shy now and it didn't help that Ymir was still gaping at her.

"Look, I'll leave you my number and if you're interested just drop me a text, I'd better go now," Christa quickly scribbled her number on a piece of paper before gathering up her sandwich wrapper. "Anyway it was great meeting you Ymir, see you around,"

And like that, as quickly as she had appeared, the beautiful Christa had departed and left Ymir in a flustered mess.

* * *

><p>It took hours of debating with herself whether this was a good idea or not but finally Ymir plucked up the courage and texted Christa. Luckily she was a very quick with her response.<p>

*hey its ymir from earlier. im glad we finally talked btw is that offer still open?*

*Hi Ymir :) yeah it was great chatting with you. Sure, definitely :) would you like to come round tonight and I can help you out? x *

"Goddamn," she muttered with reddened cheeks at Christa's offer to 'help her out' as she rapidly typed her reply.

*awesome, i'll see you later x*

She took a shower and made herself smell nice. Yes, Christa was probably completely straight and had a boyfriend, but if the cute little blonde was going to rub her back later then she would make damn sure she enjoyed it. She also firmly banned herself from making any jokes about happy endings.

Once she finally found Christa's apartment and knocked softly on the door, she was greeted by the blonde and welcomed inside. Her apartment was fairly small yet cosy. It was very tidy, well decorated and smelt of scented candles.

"Would you like a drink?" the blonde asked sweetly as she approached the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks, what have you got?"

"Wine, beer, vodka, um I think alcohol will help you relax,"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Ymir chuckled, "vodka and coke please,"

They chatted on the sofa for a bit as they drank their drinks, Christa look classy with her red wine. The vodka definitely helped take the edge off and helped Ymir relax more. As they talked and got to know each other more, it felt easier and less like they were complete strangers.

Once they had finished, Christa led Ymir to her bedroom and handed her some towels. She was surprised Christa intended to give the massage on her double bed but to be honest there wasn't a better place.

"I'll leave the room and let you take your clothes off. You can use the towels if you want to cover yourself but you don't have to. Then just lie on the bed and call me," the blonde instructed happily.

"Wait, you want me to be naked?" Ymir asked with wide eyes.

"Well yeah, it's just better, trust me," she giggled and closed the door.

She was shocked to say the least; when Ymir had imagined Christa giving her a massage she assumed it would be fairly casual, clothes on and maybe on her sofa. Although if this was her job then it made sense for her to take it seriously. Ymir stripped off her clothes, hesitating when she got to her underwear, but muttered 'fuck it' and stripped them off too. Thankfully the room was warm so she wouldn't be shivering as she lay there completely arse naked.

Ymir climbed on the bed and lay face down; she adjusted the towel so it covered her bum and called Christa back in.

"Don't look so nervous, I won't bite," the blonde reassured her with a wink before laughing to herself.

Christa brought with her some scented oil and began squirting some on her hands. Ymir swallowed nervously and shut her eyes, waiting for the blonde's hands to make contact with her back. She had watched way too much porn to not be insanely horny in this situation.

She heard the other girl sit on the bed next to her and felt her colder hands press down on her back which send a jolt through Ymir's nervous system. She still couldn't believe she was lying naked on a bed as the pretty blonde, who she had been crushing on for while, rubbed oil over her back. Making a tit of herself in front of that Sasha girl actually turned out to be worth it.

Her hands were soft and once Ymir forced herself to relax more, it felt really very good. While her hands worked her shoulder blades it was fine, but the moment she felt the other girl's hands wandered slightly lower, her stomach knotted.

"How does this feel?" Christa asked sweetly.

"Amazing," the brunette accidentally moaned which cause Christa to giggle.

If she lay here for the rest of her life, enjoying the feeling of those small hands kneading her back muscles and tracing patterns on her skin, then it still wouldn't be long enough. The only thing that interrupted her relaxation was the increasing throb between her legs, in her lady area. It had been way too long since she had sex and even then it wasn't great. Ymir had stumbled across her ex girlfriend, Annie, while in a bar and they somehow ended up at her place drunkenly shagging. After receiving a crappy hand job, Ymir ate Annie out until she was screaming her name and writhing and shaking. Once the blonde had recovered, she immediately fell asleep much to Ymir's annoyance, who had to finish herself off and left first thing in the morning.

Anyway, thinking about something like that definitely did not help with Ymir's arousal. Christa ran her hands down the brunette's sides and she had to hold her breath as her fingers grazed the sides of her breasts. Actually this was a terrible idea and was close to torture, she should have known better.

"Ymir, do you want to flip over?"

"Uh sure," while she wanted to ask Christa why the hell she needed to turn over if she was trying to make her back better, she decided against it and went with the flow.

"I just want to do the full job; uhh I'll turn around while you sort yourself out,"

Ymir sat up and shifted her body so she was lying on her back; she grabbed the towel and placed it neatly over her sensitive crotch. Christa turned around as she was adjusting the towel over her breasts and laughed nervously, "oh you don't need to bother with that, I've seen it all before," the blonde took the towel and dropped it on the floor.

"Uhhh okay," Ymir fought the urge to cover her chest and let her arms rest next to her. She felt uncomfortably bare and wondered where Christa's hands would end up.

She closed her eyes, biting her lip nervously and felt Christa's oily hands on her shoulders.

Ymir gasped as she felt the wandering hands slowly move down her chest and start to rub her breasts. She couldn't think; all she could do was stare incredulously at the blonde as she innocently kneaded her chest. A moan escaped her lips as Christa's fingers found her nipples and lightly traced circles on them. Whether it was a gift or a curse she wouldn't know, but Ymir had very sensitive nipples; it took all of her will power not to writhe about and moan uncontrollably as the blonde softly rubbed her nubs hard.

"I-is this part of t-the massage?" Ymir choked and gripped the bed sheets desperately.

"Yes, a lot of tension builds up in the chest area and would definitely help with your sore back," Christa explained all too innocently. It had to be bullshit; she had to be seducing her. There's no way she wouldn't notice the amount of pleasure Ymir was in, this was surely sexual and her innocence had to be an act.

"Ymir are you cold?"

"N-no, I'm… I'm f-fine,"

"Oh, it's just your nipples are hard. Nevermind,"

While one hand paid delicate attention to her nipples, Christa's other hand slowly and painfully made its way down her chest and down her stomach. Ymir's crotch was throbbing like crazy and she swore she had never felt so horny in her life and the urge for this particular blonde to rub her between her legs was driving her completely insane. She felt like if she stopped now, she could probably die. The blonde's gentle fingers continued down past her bellybutton, and as they grazed her trimmed pubes, Ymir let out a needy whine.

It was too much, she couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing Christa's wrist, Ymir opened her eyes and stared at the surprised blonde.

"Christa, please tell me you're planning on fucking me," she panted with needy eyes.

She blinked back at Ymir in surprise before sighing and looking away nervously.

"I think you're going to hate me. Ymir, I'm not a masseuse, that was complete bullshit. I did this so I could touch you because I've seen you about and I just had a stupid crush on you and I thought you were so hot and ugh. I'm sorry,"

"Thank fuck for that," she let go of the blonde's wrist and smirked, "Do you have any idea how crazily horny I am right now?"

"I think I have _some_ idea," Christa said with a cheeky smirk as her fingers travelled downwards over the lips of Ymir's vagina.

Lying there on the warm bed as Christa's careful fingers rubbed her vagina was the only form of heaven Ymir wanted to believe in. She let out a throaty gasp as the blonde found her clitoris and rubbed circles over it. She knew she was already fairly close to coming.

Maybe Christa noticed because she withdrew her hand much to Ymir's disappointment and dragged it back up her chest.

"Shhhhhh," Christa whispered as she started to whine in protest, her fingers lightly tracing her nipples again, "I'm going to make you feel really good, okay?"

The blonde climbed over the girl below and planted kisses over her breasts and nipples, making her way down her body. She stopped when she reached where the public hair begun, and climbed in between Ymir's legs while separating them. Even though she had probably teased the brunette more than enough already, Christa planted hot kisses up each thigh and felt Ymir's body tense the closer she got to the centre. She dragged her tongue up the side of her vagina very slowly, ensuring her tongue grazed the side of her labia. Hearing Ymir whine in frustration and thrust her hips towards her, Christa decided to put her out of her misery and gave her vagina a powerful lick.

Ymir moaned loudly in ecstasy as she felt Christ eat her out. It was impossible not to squirm on the bed and whimper at the wetness she felt down below. In the past, Ymir had been too self conscious to let anyone give her oral so now it was finally happened it was the most intense pleasure she'd ever felt.

Once Christa's tongue found her clitoris and focused on that, Ymir didn't last very long at all. Her back arched and she cried the blonde's name out loud, her body completely tensing up as she was lost in bliss. She fell back onto the bed panting and completely over come. Climbing out of the space between the brunette's legs, Christa crawled next to Ymir and rested her head on her shoulder, very pleased with how intensely Ymir had orgasmed.

Christa drew lazy circles on her chest although Ymir flinched slightly from her now sore nipples.

"Oops, sorry," the blonde whispered and kissed them better.

"That was… incredible," Ymir admitted once she had recovered and was able to form words again.

"Yeah you seemed like you were enjoying it," she giggled with a cute blush.

"So do you make a habit of lying to people so you can get in their pants?"

"Only when they're as hot as you,"

"Good answer," Ymir laughed and poked her nose.

"I was thinking, I know we kind of skipped a few steps, but do you want to go for dinner sometime?" Christa asked nervously.

"Alright, I definitely need to return the favour,"


End file.
